Ashley Rose
Ashley Renee Bruce (formerly Davis) (born June 27, 1981) is an American professional wrestler who is currently working for Latin Pro Wrestling as a member of Extreme Magic. She previously worked for Premium Womens Wrestling as a color commentator for its Sunday Night Knockout brand. Bruce is more known for competing for Elite Class Championship Wrestling and Xtreme Wrestling Federation where she competed under the ring name Ashley Rose. Throughout her career, Bruce has won the ECCW Womens Championship for a record six times and she has also won the XWF Womens Championship a total of two times which tallies up her toal of womens championships to eight. Bruce is also the cousin of seven time ECCW World Heavyweight Champion and current WZCW World Tag Team Champion James Baker. Her in-laws include Baker's wife Danielle Lopez, the late Enrique Lopez and fellow ECCW alumnus Phillip Mustang. As a part of her relation to Baker, Bruce is apart of the Baker/Lopez wrestling family.' ' Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2002 - 2004, 2005 - 2006) Heel Run and Becoming the Pioneer of the ECCW Womens Division Davis was one of the many newcoming wrestlers to sign on with Elite Class Championship Wrestling. Davis then made her ECCW debut as a heel in the ECCW Womens Championship tournament under the ring name Ashley Rose. Rose defeated females such as Breanna Barker, Christina Jamison and Veronica Miles before defeating Jamie Synn to become the first ever ECCW Womens Champion. Rose held the championship until Sacrifice where she dropped the belt to Breanna Barker to end her undefeated streak. Rose eventually found her way back into contention and at Redemption she defeated Jamie Synn to begin her second reign as the ECCW Women's Champion. Rose's second reign proved to last as long as her first reign as she was defeated by Heather Fox at Breakdown. A month later at Bloodymania, Rose defeated Fox to take back the title and begin her third reign as the champion. Her third reign just came up short of reaching two months as she lost the title to Jamie Synn at Bloody Glory. Rose then took some time off due to a nagging knee injury. Rose then returned to ECCW at Revenge 2004 as a surprise opponent for Jennie Lee and then defeated her to begin her fourth reign as champion. This reign however wasn't as successful as her first three reigns as she lost the championship just a month later at Redemption to Brooke Sanders. During the match with Sanders, Rose reinjured her surgically repaired knee after trying to hit Sanders with a face buster. Rose would take an indefinite absence from ECCW. Return to ECCW and Face Run Rose then made her return to ECCW at Redemption 2005 after the ECCW Women's Championship match between Lindsay Jenkins and Melissa Jones. Jones had attacked Jenkins after the match which prompted Rose to come out and make the save for Jenkins which in turn made Rose turn into a face for the first time in her career. Rose then challenged Jones to an ECCW Women's Championship match at Starstruck. At Starstruck, Rose defeated Jones to begin her fifth reign as the ECCW Women's Champion. This reign proved to be Rose's most successful reign as champion as she was champion for just a little over four months. At Summer Smash 2005, Rose then lost the championship to her former protege Christina Jamison. From there Rose began a rivalry with Jamison over the title. At Locked Up, Rose defeated Jamison to begin her sixth and final reign as the ECCW Women's Champion. The reign nearly went to two months as she lost the title at The Rumble 2006 to Stacey Hobbs. For the remainder of ECCW's existence, Rose attempted to win back the ECCW Women's championship, but did not have any success. Xtreme Professional Wrestling (2007 - 2008) After ECCW closed it's doors, Rose then followed many of her fellow ECCW wrestlers including her ex-boyfriend Kevin Styles. Rose then debut in the XWF as a face and she won the XWF Women's Championship for the first time as she defeated her rival Stacey Hobbs. However a month later, Rose lost the title back to Hobbs. Many months later, Rose then defeated her friend Lindsay Jenkins to begin her final reign as champion. Once she lost the title back to Jenkins months later, Rose then decided to take a hiatus from wrestling to clear her head. She hasn't competed since her championship loss to Jenkins. Premium Championship Wrestling (2011) At the 2010 Night of Heroes show, Rose made her first professional wrestling appearance in two years as she inducted her cousin James Baker into the ECCW Hall of Fame. Her next appearance for PCW was at Step Up III when she commentated from the Xtremely Lethal Ladies versus Angelina Michaels and Stacy Porter match to the end when Da Xtreme Dynasty crucified Jerry Static and lit him on fire. On April 4, 2011. PCW announced that they were making an all womens show called Sunday Night Knockout. Rose was offered a contract to be the play-by-play woman alongside Steve Storme. After a few days of pondering the idea, Rose accepted and signed a three year contract to be employed by the company. The Knockout show is every two weeks so Rose can easily juggle calling matches and spending time with her family. Premium Womens Wrestling (2011 - 2012) On the final PCW show, it was announced that the Sunday Night Knockout conept was changing into its very own federation called Premium Womens Wrestling. Ashley would be retained as a color commentator due to what she's done in womens wrestling while her new broadcast partners would be Brandon Matthews and Generation Next/Xtreme member Damon Warrens. On the sixth edition of PWW's Sunday Night Knockout, Ashley competed in her first match up in three years as she faced her longtime rival Morgan Simmons in what was the first of two main events of the night. The two competed in what was a classic match up. Both women gave it everything they had, and even hit each other's finishing move. The end of the match came when Ashley missed the Rose Kick and nearly hit the referee, only for Morgan to hit her with the Synn-Full Ride to Hell to get her the victory. Latin Pro Wrestling (2012 - Present) After several years of not wrestling full-time. Rose finally decided to sign with famed Mexican promotion Latin Pro Wrestling, ran by her sister in-law, Dee Bruce. She immediately formed Extreme Magic with her longtime friend and protege Lindsay Jenkins. Quickly the two rose up the ranks and even held the LPW World Women's Tag Team Championship before losing them to Hookers Inc. On the 700th episode, Extreme Magic will face Hookers Inc. in a rematch with the titles on the line. Personal life Bruce was born in Arlington, Texas as Ashley Renee Davis. Despite her wrestling full-time, she made time to get her G.E.D. and achieved that when she was 24 years old. Davis' most profiled relationships were with fellow ECCW alumnus/fellow Da Xtreme Dynasty member Kevin Styles who she dated from the beginning of 2005 and broke up until mid 2006. After breaking up with Styles, she then moved onto a relationship with Terry Jones who she dated from fall 2006 to the winter of 2008. In early 2009, Ashley married Michael Bruce. The wedding was held in a private church in New York City. The attendees at the wedding were Phillip Mustang, James Baker, Kevin Styles, J.T. Banks, Desiree Miles, Linday Jenkins and former rivals Morgan Simmons and Melissa Jones among others. On October 8, 2010, Davis gave birth to her first child. A boy named Jason Michael Williams Jr. Since her time out of wrestling, Davis' appearance has changed as she went from blonde locks to dark brown hair. Bruce is the cousin of fellow ECCW alumnus James Baker. Her in-laws include Danielle Lopez, the late Enrique Lopez and fellow ECCW alumnus Phillip Mustang. As stated by her cousin, Bruce and Baker are having serious discussions about getting her back into wrestling, but after the birth of her son, she decided against it and stated that she would rather stay home to take care of her family than go on the road 300 days a year. In 2012 after PWW closed down. She decided to come out of retirement and fullfill one of her lifelong goals to be employed by a Mexican wrestling promotion. She did that by signing with LPW. Championships and Accomplishments *6 time ECCW Womens Champion *2 time XWF Womens Champion *1 time LPW World Women's Tag Team Champion (w/Linday Jenkins) *ECCW Woman of the Year (2002, 2003, 2005) *XWF Woman of the Year (2007) Finishing/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'The Magicsault' (Moonsault) *'The Rose Kick' (Superkick) *'The Exclamation Point' (Jumping Snap DDT) Signature Moves :*Primetime Central (Thesz press followed by punches) :*Backhand chop, sometimes preceded by licking the palm of her hand :*Bicycle kick :*Diving clothesline :*Diving crossbody :*Hurricanrana pin :*Matrix evasion :*Handstand headscissors takedown :*Multiple bulldog variations :**Diving :**One-handed :**Running bulldog :**Wheelbarrow :*One-armed neckbreaker slam :*Simultaneous side headlock and headscissors takedown combination on two opponents :*Spinebuster :*Springboard sunset flip :*Turnbuckle handstand headscissors takedown :*''Rose Splash'' (Stinger splash) :*Super frankensteiner :*Turnbuckle mounted rear naked choke :*Victory roll Other Info Entrance Music *'Crush on You by Lil' Kim '(ECCW, XWF and PCW) Nicknames *The Pioneer of the ECCW Womens Division *Head Bitch in Charge *'Miss Primetime' Managers *James Baker *Kevin Styles *J.T. Banks Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in Texas